


Chopsticks

by metamorphaqus



Series: Draco Studies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, domestic drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorphaqus/pseuds/metamorphaqus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a problem using chopsticks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chopsticks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fic! And it is all me so please let me know if there are any mistakes!

"How the fuck am I supposed to use these?"   
Harry pokes his head in the doorway. "Everything okay, Dray?"  
The man in question glares in his boyfriend's direction. "No. Everything is /not/ okay, and I figured that'd be obvious, considering there are four pairs of broken chopsticks on the table and my favorite food is making me angry!"

Harry crosses the room, picks up the only pair of unbroken utensils, and uses the chopsticks to pick up some of the sushi. "Seems simple enough. If I can do it, so can you," he says around a mouthful of sticky rice, seaweed, and salmon. After swallowing, he smirks "You're probably overthinking it. Just grab 'em and go with your elitist instincts."

"Oi, Potter! Watch it, or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week!" When Harry laughs, Draco jumps out of the chair and tackles him to the ground, pinning both hands to the floor and sitting on his chest. "You better show me how."

Harry does /something/ and suddenly Draco is underneath him and is being faced with an irritating victory smirk. 

"I loathe you."   
"And I love you, too, Draco."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at iwintersoldier! Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
